May It Be: An Ode To Frodo, Bilbo, and Sam
by Elf-Vulcan
Summary: An arrangement of the song "May It Be." By T'Karish


By T'Karish  
  
Disclaimer: Read my lips, I don't own anything someone else owns.  
  
Author's Note: I've wanted to put this on paper for a while. I hope you like it. ; - )  
  
P.S. All quotes are from either The Hobbit, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, or the Return of the King by J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
May it be an Evening Star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
" Slowly his hand went to his bosom, and slowly he held aloft the Phial of Galadriel. For a moment it glimmered, faint as a rising star struggling in heavy earthward mists, and then as it's power waxed, and hope grew in Frodo's mind, it began to burn, and kindled to a silver flame, a minute heart of dazzling light, as though Eärendil had himself come down from the high sunset paths with the last Silmaril upon his brow. The darkness receded from it, until it seemed to shine in the centre of a globe of airy crystal, and the hand that held it sparkled with white fire. "  
  
May it be when Darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be true  
  
Then Frodo felt himself falling, and the roaring and confusion seemed to arise and engulf him together with his enemies. He heard and saw no more.  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
" ' But I am going to Mordor.'  
  
' I know that well enough, Mr. Frodo. Of course you are. And I'm coming with you.'  
  
' Now, Sam,' said Frodo, 'don't hinder me. The others will be coming back at any minute. If they catch me here, I shall have to argue and explain, and I shall never have the heart or the chance to get off. But I must go at once. It's the only way.'  
  
'Of course it is,' answered Sam. 'But not alone. I'm coming too, or neither of us isn't going. I'll knock holes in all the boats first.' "  
  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Roads go ever ever on  
  
Under cloud and under star,  
  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
  
Turn at last to home afar.  
  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
  
And horror in the halls of stone  
  
Look at last to meadows green  
  
And trees and hills they long have known.  
  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
" 'So all my plan is spoilt!' said Frodo. ' It is no good trying to escape you. But I'm glad, Sam. I cannot tell you how glad. Come along! It is plain we were meant to go together. We will go, and may the others find a safe road! Strider will look after them. I don't suppose we shall see them again. '  
  
' Yet we may, Mr. Frodo. We may,' said Sam. "  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
" ' Then the prophesies of the old songs have turned out to be true, after a fashion!' said Bilbo.  
  
' Of course!' said Gandalf. ' And why should they not prove true? Surely you don't disbelieve the prophesies, because you had a hand in bringing them about yourself? You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck, just for your sole benefit? You are a very fine person, Mr. Baggins, and I am very fond of you; but you are only quite a little fellow in a wide world after all! '  
  
' Thank goodness! ' said Bilbo laughing, and handed him the tobacco-jar. "  
  
May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
" ' Yes,' said Frodo. ' But do you remember Gandalf's words: "Even Gollum may have something yet to do. " But for him, Sam, I could not have destroyed the Ring. The Quest would have been in vain, even at the bitter end. So let us forgive him! For the Quest is achieved, and now all is over. I am glad you are here with me. Here at the end of all things, Sam.' "  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
The Road goes ever on and on,  
  
Down from the door where it began.  
  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
  
And I most follow, if I can,  
  
Pursuing it with eager feet,  
  
Until it joins some larger way,  
  
Where many paths and errands meet,  
  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
" When Sam awoke, he found that he was lying on some soft bed, but over him swayed wide beechen boughs, and through their young leaves sunlight glimmered, green and gold. All the air was full of a sweet mingled scent."  
  
Mornie utúlië  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
" The great doors slammed to. Boom. The bars of iron fell into place inside. Clang. The gate was shut. Sam hurled himself against the bolted brazen plates and fell senseless to the ground. He was out in the darkness. Frodo was alive but taken by the Enemy."  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
" Sam heard him and crawled with an effort to the edge. ' Master, master!' He called. ' Master!' He heard no answer. He found he was shaking all over, but gathered his breath, and once again shouted, ' Master!' "  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
" Then Frodo kissed Merry and Pippin, and last of all Sam, and went aboard; and the sails were drawn up, and the wind blew, and slowly the ship slipped away down the long grey firth; and the light of the glass of Galadriel that Frodo bore glimmered and was lost. " 


End file.
